


О дивный новый мир

by desterra



Series: О дивный новый мир [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 02, Pride
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О чём жалеет Дерек, оставив позади Нью-Йорк и случайно попав на съёмки реалити-шоу “Внезапно Альфа и как с этим бороться”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Автор признаёт существование лишь первых двух сезонов. А значит, вы собираетесь прочесть махровое АУ.

Единственное, о чём жалеет Дерек, оставив позади Нью-Йорк и случайно попав на съёмки реалити-шоу “Внезапно Альфа и как с этим бороться”, что не забрал с собой свою библиотеку. Сотни книг в твёрдых и мягких переплётах: псевдо-научная фантастика, классическая драматургия и лирика, руководства для чайников по сбору мебели и оригами на коленке, общая и даже клиническая психология, внушительные фолианты мифов и легенд от Древней Греции и Скандинавии до Японии и Перу.  
Ему очень не хватает полустёршегося запаха типографской краски и вкусной шероховатости плотных страниц на кончиках пальцев. Не помогает и то, что милый добрый старина Том, с восторгом откликнувшийся на поздний телефонный звонок с просьбой забрать книги на передержку, вряд ли уже выпустит их из своих цепких лапок. У чувака не квартира, а адская бездна, с неоновой вывеской над входом: “что сюда однажды попадёт, то во веки веков не выберется”.  
Вот и приходится Дереку между тренировками и изучением новых трюков а-ля “удержи Эрику от поедания Лидии без соли и перца”, выкраивать драгоценные минуточки для чтения с экрана мобильного телефона. Боже, если ты есть, благослови тех, кто придумал торренты и электронные библиотеки. Вот только книга с монитора легко приравнивается в сложном мире Дерековой логики к мастурбации: разрядку получил, а удовольствие - нет.  
Поэтому первое, что приносит Дерек в обживаемый щенками лофт лично для себя - это томик “Фауста” в тёмно-синем твёрдом переплёте. Края страничек бритвенно-острые, магазинный запах дешёвых маркеров и глянцевых открыток выветривается, оставляя лишь чистый аромат книги, недавно покинувшей типографию.  
Шумная куча-мала, устроившаяся на мягком пледе у телевизора, затихает, наблюдая за тем, как хмурый альфа устраивается в глубоком кресле, удобно вытянув ноги, и с яркой улыбкой, вызывающей рефлекторную дрожь у окружающих, нежно открывает форзац.  
Айзек хлопает пушистыми ресницами и незаметно подгребает к себе миску с попкорном. Джексон закатывает глаза и преувеличенно громко стонет куда-то в живот Лидии:  
\- Ботаник! Наш чёртов альфа - скрытый супермегаботаник!  
Лидия в отместку больно тянет его за прядь на затылке и широко улыбается Дереку:  
\- Приятно знать, что среди нас есть умные люди.  
\- Оборотни, - поправляет Дэнни смеющимся голосом.  
\- Неважно, - морщит носик Лидия. - Добро пожаловать в клуб избранных, мистер Хейл.  
Бойд философски пожимает плечами, прямо так, из положения “лёжа на спине”, пришпиленный к полу острыми локотками сияющей Эрики, одновременно пытаясь дотянуться до убежавшего попкорна.  
\- Люблю умненьких, - тянет слова Эрика, томно обмахивая лицо ладошками. - А уж когда к ним прилагается горячая упаковка…  
Лидия фыркает, глотая смешок. Бойд ловит голую пятку Айзека. Дэнни хватает опасно накренившуюся посудину с щедро сдобренными маслом кукурузными шариками. Смех и крики вторят яркому взрыву забытого всеми кино. К счастью, Брюсу Уиллису не до мелочных обидок на невнимание.  
Дерек подавляет сильное желание хлопнуть ладонью по лицу и с тоской вспоминает оставленную в Нью-Йорке библиотеку. Особенно книги по психологии, в которых, возможно, прячется ответ на вопрос: как его жизнь докатилась до вот этого?  
Куча-мала затихает, лениво похрустывая попкорном. От тёплого гнезда из пледа и подушек ощутимо тянет радостью и сытым спокойствием.  
Дерек чуть смещается в кресле и опускает глаза в книгу. Знакомые слова добавляют ноток довольства в картину окружающего мира.

Вы снова здесь, изменчивые тени,  
Меня тревожившие с давних пор,  
Найдется ль наконец вам воплощенье,  
Или остыл мой молодой задор?  
Но вы, как дым, надвинулись, виденья,  
Туманом мне застлавши кругозор.  
Ловлю дыханье ваше грудью всею  
И возле вас душою молодею.


End file.
